The present invention relates to the field of aids to enable the play of percussion instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to structures implementing a means to impact a percussion device. Ever more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of structures designed to transfer, the force imparted by a hand, to a percussion device, resulting in the characteristic acoustic vibrations of the percussion device. The present invention also relates to the field of aids to assist with physical therapy.
While there are percussion instruments, namely bongo drums, that are used, or played, using only the hands, percussion instruments are more commonly used by a musician using drumsticks. Accordingly, drumsticks that are grasped by a musician, such as those taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,716 issued to Donohoe (xe2x80x9cDonohoe ""716xe2x80x9d) are fairly ordinary in the art. Most inventions in the art related to the present invention provide the means for accommodating instruments that are played using grasped drumsticks. However, those who choose not to use drumsticks, or those unable to grasp drumsticks, are not accommodated. It would be desirable to accommodate those individuals who either choose not to use drumsticks, or who are unable to use drumsticks.
The ordinary way in which various percussion instruments are accommodated for use is taught in the related art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,645 issued to Grauso et al. (xe2x80x9cGrausoxe2x80x9d), U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,646 issued to Austin (xe2x80x9cAustinxe2x80x9d), U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,808 issued to Donohoe et al. (xe2x80x9cDonohoe ""808xe2x80x9d) teaches devices for supporting percussion instruments that are typically played with drumsticks. The utility of the structures taught by these patents is in the ability to accommodate multiple sizes and types of percussion instruments, organized in multiple combinations, and situated at various angles. However, these patents however do not teach a structure for permitting play with other than a musician""s drumstick. Moreover, the devices that are taught by these patents are generally suited to relatively complex percussion arrangements.
Another type of percussion instrument support is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,913 issued to Hoshino (xe2x80x9cHoshinoxe2x80x9d). Hoshino teaches a stand for a bass drum. The Hoshino stand is particularly suited for a bass drum and does not, nor intends to, teach a means or method of support instruments other than bass drums. Moreover, the Hoshino device teaches a foot driven pedal to play the bass drum. Thus, the Hoshino device is also not suited to be played by hand.
Thus, a desirable characteristic of a percussion instrument would be the ability to accommodate the desire to play by hand. Additionally, it would be desirable to accommodate the physically disabled. In particular, it would be desirable to be able to play a variety of percussion instruments without requiring the use of a drumstick. Not Grauso, Austin, Donohoe ""808 nor Hoshino teach either of these accommodations. Thus, there is a need for a aid to playing percussion type instruments that obviates holding a musicians drumstick, and that facilitates the play of percussion instruments by those unable to hold a musicians drumstick.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structural aid to playing percussion instruments. It is another object of the invention to provide a structural instrument aid that allows playing of percussion instruments with the force imparted by a hand. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aid to playing percussion instruments that permits adjustment of said force imparted necessary to enable play of the percussion instrument.